thechipmunkkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
TCK Admin Group (Second Life)
The TCK Admin Group Based in Chipmunk Chieftain's Second Life home and office located in Spirit Wolf Island, The Chipmunk Kingdom Administration Group or TCK Admin Group is responsible the running The Chipmunk Kingdom as a whole. Though each of the Kingdom groups are in charge of their respective fronts, rulings made by TCK Admin Group are final and all affected groups and individuals are to adhere to those rulings. Policies set forth by the TCK Admin Group over ride rules and policies of all other Kingdom groups. About TCK Admin Even though the Chipmunk Chieftain ultimately has the final word when it comes to running the group. He cannot run this kingdom alone especially if the Kingdom is to become a great and powerful virtual nation on the same level as Caledon or New Babbage. Therefore the Admin are here to be his right and left hand and help him steer the Kingdom in the direction it need to go while working together to insure that Chipmunks and guests have a great experience participating in the Chipmunk Kingdom. Rules To help maintain a smooth operation in the TCK Admin group it is very important to follow the group rules in this group in addition to the rules we have established for all other Chipmunk Kingdom groups. Please click the link to learn our rules in detail The TCK Admin Group Rules Responsibilities The TCK Admin Group is in charge of tending to the business and administrative needs of the Chipmunk Kingdom. These include but are not limited to, granting or denying the permission to other groups or individuals to purchase, sell, or rent parcels and regions as well as rooms and vendor spaces, setting policies affecting the whole Chipmunk Kingdom, and forming new Kingdom Groups and dissolving existing ones. When it comes to roll play the TCK Admin Group will not participate in it directly. However the TCK Admin Group is in charge of maintaining and updating the Chipmunk Kingdom Storyline, along with setting up new roll play scenarios. In addition the TCK admin group is responsible for working with other roll play groups as far as how the Chipmunk Kingdom will be interacting with those groups in roll play and how those interactions are to affect the Chipmunk Kingdom and its storyline. The TCK Admin Group is also a means of private communications among the admin especially when it comes to handling sensitive matters that run a high risk of spreading unnecessary drama throughout the Kingdom. Group Staff The TCK Admin Group is made up of individuals with the following group tags from the Chipmunk Kingdom(Second Life) and The Chipmunk Kingdom(Opengrid) groups: Chipmunk Chieftain Chipmunk Monarch TCK Belly Dancer Chipmunk Keeper If you have any of these group tags you will be invited to join this group. It is strongly recommended to join this group when invited as information and meetings held by this group are vital to being a successful admin of the Chipmunk Kingdom.